Inventions Are Meant To Be Used
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Or, in which the time traveling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic. Series of One-shots.
1. 01 ― for Sleep

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time traveling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing: **186918

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

* * *

**In which Tsuna goes to Giotto...**

**...for Sleep**

Being a Mafia Boss has made Giotto into a light sleeper –not that he wasn't before; but back when they were still living on the streets, he quite literally had G watching his back... which, until now, Giotto didn't know what to feel –grateful (he definitely was) or horrified (because it honestly felt like he was being stalked)...

..._Anyway_, back to the light sleeper part.

Because he was a rather light sleeper, Giotto immediately woke up when his Hyper Intuition kindly informed him about an additional presence in his bedroom.

"Who's there?" Giotto called out, already reaching out for his gloves, sitting on the bedside table.

"Scoot over." The figure answered grumpily, his voice holding just the slightest tinge of sleepiness.

"...Is... that you, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked.

"Hmm."

As Giotto expected, his descendant four hundred years in the future came into view, sporting... Pyjamas?

"Scoot over. I want to sleep with you." Tsuna said simply.

"E-excuse me...?!" Giotto gasped at the brunette.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and grumbled softly as he climbed into the bed –_Giotto's_ bed– unceremoniously, immediately hogging a pillow for himself before snuggling contentedly into Giotto's side.

...all while the Vongola Primo watched in shock and silence.

Finally, Giotto managed to get his mind to reboot; "Tsunayoshi!"

"Buona notte, Giotto..." Tsuna mumbled.

"_Decimo_!" Giotto called sternly.

Tsuna groaned and sat up, blinking blearily at his ancestor. "Can this wait until morning...?"

"No." Giotto answered. "Why are you coming here to sleep in my bed?"

Tsuna made a noise between a sigh and a groan. "Kyouya came back late, and Mukuro was, _coincidentally_, being a night owl." Tsuna explained. "They're either fighting or going at it like rabbits –in other words, either destroying the mansion (_again_) or mentally scarring us forever."

"That still doesn't explain why you had to sleep here." Giotto pointed out.

"Yes, it does." Tsuna answered. "I have _five_ stacks of paperwork awaiting me tomorrow **and** I have _three_ meetings tomorrow. I _need_ _**sleep**_."

Giotto blinked.

Tsuna groaned. He reached out and yanked his ancestor into the sleeping position and wrapped his arms around Giotto, trapping him like a koala hugging a tree.

And then he promptly fell asleep.

Giotto sighed softly at the gesture. He decided to leave any other things till morning, and followed the brunette's example. He shifted a little, adjusting his arm so it wouldn't feel numb in the morning before wrapping his free arm around Tsuna protectively. Gently pressing a kiss against the unruly brown mob of hair, Giotto smiled and let himself follow his descendant into dreamland.

In the darkness, a faint smile spread across Tsuna's face as he snuggled into his ancestor's protective, yet warm embrace.

* * *

A/N: Another side project I'm working on. This will be a set of drabbles, involving the First and Tenth Gen. I have a few ideas myself, but **_this is up for prompts_**.

Each drabble will start with the first line ('In which _ goes to _...'), and the second line will be the subject. So if you would like to request a drabble/give me a prompt, all you need to do is to fill in the first line and give me the second line, and desired pairing, if any. :)

Note that pairings may not be continuous, i.e. this chapter may have hints of 6918, but it may not necessarily exists in the other drabbles.

And that's all for this time, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


	2. 02 ― for Revenge?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

* * *

**In which Mukuro goes to Daemon...**

**...for Revenge?**

"YOU."

Giotto blinked. "You're... Decimo's Mist Guardian, aren't you?" Tsuna had told him the names of his Guardians before, but he couldn't recall it at the moment. He really couldn't. So he blurted out the first thing that entered his mind, "..._ananas_?"

The meeting room where Giotto was having a meeting with all six of his Guardians was silent for a while before generally breaking out into insane laughter –except for Asari, who was either clueless (he's still working on his Italian) or simply being polite.

Before the guest could reach for the Vongola Primo (likely to wring his neck –Founder of Vongola be _damned_), a puff of pink smoke appeared, engulfing him along.

It didn't take too long for the smoke to clear.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." Giotto greeted.

For once, the Vongola Primo was completely ignored as the Vongola Decimo was busy glaring at his own Mist Guardian.

"_Rokudo Mukuro_! What in the **six** hells are you thinking?!" Tsuna fumed.

Mukuro glared back at him. "This _melon-head_," He spat, "...deserves to visit all six levels of hell!"

Tsuna wanted to smack himself very much at the moment. _What did I do to deserve this...?_ Tsuna groaned. "Look. I know you didn't get a chance to get back at him, but you can't abuse the time travelling machine to take revenge on this Daemon Spade! It's not even the _right_ Daemon Spade!"

"Close enough." Mukuro rolled his eyes. "And funny how you brought up the abusement of the time travelling machine. I seem to recall a certain someone using it in the middle of the night..."

_I'm killing them. __**Then**__ Mukuro._ Tsuna scowled. "Mukuro...!"

"What exactly is this about?!" Daemon demanded, all but jumping out of his chair.

"You–"

"–_**Rokudo Mukuro**_!" Tsuna snarled. "If you _dare _finish that sentence and reveal the future, I swear it on Primo's grave I _will _kick your ass through all eighteen levels of hell!"

"–_Ero-jiji_!"

Unsurprisingly, Asari blushed a bright-red.

"Don't give me that look, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro growled, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "You were thinking the same thing."

"…Not in those exact words…" Tsuna admitted quietly. "It's not like you were anything better, you perverted illusionist."

"At least I'm not a pedophile." Mukuro retorted, glaring at Daemon again.

Tsuna couldn't help it; he snickered in an attempt to stop himself from bursting out laughing out loud. The First Generation looked fairly confused, though G _did _smirk at the mouth-agape First Mist Guardian.

When the Vongola Decimo _finally _managed to stop snickering, he turned back to his own Mist Guardian. "Pedophile or not, you are not allowed to torture, maim or desecrate Daemon Spade in anyway. Actually, don't even _touch _him –with your trident or others." Tsuna said sternly. Seeing the start of a creepy smirk on Mukuro's face, he quickly added, "Don't go through his mind either!"

"And you plan to stop me… _how_?" Mukuro arched an eyebrow elegantly.

"Shoichi readjusted our time limit." Tsuna replied. He glanced at his watch. "We have… five minutes left."

"More than enough." Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna sighed deeply. "Why do you guys always have to do it the hard way…"

"What are you going on about _this_–"

"–Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition."

This time, _everyone_'s mouth fell open (ranging from partially –for Alaude– to full –like Lampo) at the sight. Tsuna had unceremoniously frozen his Mist Guardian into an ice statue, just like he always threatened. Ignoring the First Generation's dumbfounded looks, Tsuna casually glanced at his watch again, nodding in satisfaction.

"Well then. Two minutes left." He announced. "Giotto, G, Asari-san, Knuckle-san, Lampo; good to see all of you again. Giotto, sorry for interrupting your meeting. Alaude-san, there's no need to arrest us; we're going now. And Daemon Spade, please watch your back. I'm not so free that I can stop any –or _all_– of my Guardians from attacking you."

"And _why _am I the target of your Guardians?" Daemon demanded.

"Let's just say that you're a bastard in the future." Tsuna replied in a matter-of-fact tone, shrugging. "Oh, and it's not just my Guardians. I have quite the urge of attacking you myself."

With a smile and a wave, a pink puff of smoke appeared and engulfed the two Tenth Generation Guardians.

An awkward silence spread in the room.

Daemon slammed his hands onto the meeting room table in front of him.

"_What in the seven hells just happened?!"_

* * *

Translations:

_ananas _- Italian for 'pineapple'

_Ero-jiji_ - From my limited knowledge of Japanese, this is Japanese for 'perverted old man'

* * *

A/N: Well, although Daemon _is _quite a heinous character, I still feel bad for him in this drabble.

Regarding the number of hells... I realise that in KHR, Mukuro refers to his Six Path of his Reincarnation as the six paths he took to _Hades_. And that there _is _a Realm of Hell. But, well... It's... fanfiction? :x

As for the eighteen levels of hells -that's the Chinese mythology version.

Remember! You can ask for prompts~

Each drabble starts with the first line ('In which _ goes to _...'), and the second line will be the subject. So if you would like to request a drabble/give me a prompt, all you need to do is to fill in the first line and give me the second line, and desired pairing, if any. :)

That's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


	3. 03 ― for Hair?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

**Chapter Warning: **It can be summed up in one word. VONGOLA. Also, this is FICTION. Sciency stuff may or may not be accurate. Also, mild language. Stupid Storm Guardians and their hot-bloodedness.

**PROMPT BY: **_Lightning515_ –Gokudera goes to G to prove that his hair is pink.

* * *

**In which Gokudera goes to G…**

…**for his Hair? **

Gokudera Hayato, 10th Vongola Storm Guardian and prided Right-Hand man to Vongola Decimo, was a man on a mission.

'_What mission?'_, you may ask.

Simple.

He was on his way to answer one of the greatest mysteries in all of the Vongola Famiglia's four-hundred over years of history.

_What the heck is the color of G's hair? _

He was well-prepared.

The 10th Vongola Storm Guardian had gone to the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia's technical experts and genius inventors, Irie Shoichi and Spanner, and had them built him a mini, hand-held chemical analysis machine. This machine, when fed with a sample, could chemically analyze same sample and discern the chemical makeup.

And so, he was on his way to his target's office.

All the Vongola Guardian's offices were inherited down the generations, so the office he currently used was G's in the past. So to find G's office, Gokudera simply had to head to where his own office was.

Gokudera paused in front of the closed office doors, slowing down his own breathing to listen to the sounds inside. He could hear two people speaking –Vongola Primo and his own Right-Hand man, aka. _Target_.

_Okay. I only have one shot for this. I have to go in, and acquire the target in one fell swoop. Target is fast, and Accomplice is even faster. This is a highly dangerous mission, but I swear on my pride as Jyuudaime's Right-Hand man that I won't fail!_

Actions decided, Gokudera took in a deep breath to ready himself. He trailed a hand down to his buckle, feeling a soft purr resonate in his mind.

_Alright. Let's go!_

Gokudera slammed the door opened and dashed straight in. As expected, Accomplice was on to him within moments. Gokudera weaved himself out of the path of the orange flames, dodging underneath in before continuing on his path. Accomplice recovered quickly, spinning around and reaching out with glowing gloves, but Gokudera was well-prepared. With a flash of fiery red flames, two bone shields appeared, covering his front and back. Gokudera dodged to the side of a bone shield and carried on forward, turning around to finally reach Target. Swiftly, before Target could catch on and resist, Gokudera reached out…

…and yanked out a few strands of Target's hair.

"_OW! WHAT THE HELL?!_"

"…G-Gokudera Hayato…?!"

Gokudera ignored them and pulled out the device the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia's two greatest techno-geniuses created and gently inserted a strand of the precious sample.

"**Sample acquired. Analyze?" **

_Yes_

"**Analyzing… Analyzing…" **

"**Analysis finished." **

"_**Chemical Analysis: **_**Pheomelanin: 68.9%; Eumelanin: 31.1%**

_**Color Analysis: **_**Red: 94.9%, Green: 45.9%, Blue: 51.4%; Hex #f27583"**

"**Print?" **

_Yes_

Gokudera smirked. "This proves it, G!"

"Proves what?!" G demanded. "Why did you pull out my hair, you insufferable brat?!"

Gokudera ripped of the sheet of paper (yes, the machine came with a report printing-thingamajig) and all but shoved it in the 1st Vongola Storm Guardian's face. G snarled and pulled the the paper away from his face, reading it quickly.

"What the hell does this mean?!" G snarled.

"It means that your hair is definitely, undeniably and _absolutely_ **pink**." Gokudera smirked proudly.

The room was silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

G turned and glared. "_Giotto_…!"

Giotto raised a gloved hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle his laughter. He had to settle on the couch before he fell over laughing and a hand went to cradle his aching stomach. Gokudera, on the other hand, had more self-restrain and managed to keep his amusement at the snickering level.

G's face grew redder and redder by the moment (both in anger and embarrassment) until it became darker than the color of his re– sorry, _pink _hair.

"…_You_…!" G growled, glaring hard at his chosen successor –_damn Giotto and his stupid reason about helping the Vongola Famiglia! I must be on drugs to deem this brat worthy of my inheritance…!_– in pure anger. He reached for his bow and arrows, immediately shooting one, two and three arrows in quick succession, to which Gokudera dodged with relative ease.

"Ahem." Giotto coughed deliberately. "G, I don't recall ever ordering you to attack Decimo's Storm Guardian, so…" He glanced at the treasured bow in G's hands.

G snarled and slammed it down on the desk, pulling out his trusty gun instead.

Giotto took this as his cue to leave and turned to the office door, only to find someone standing there. "Tsunayoshi?"

Hearing his beloved Boss's name, Gokudera perked up and smiled brightly. "Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna glanced at G's enraged face, Gokudera's smug look and Giotto's grin, and gave a sigh. "So… How did it go?"

"I was right, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera announced proudly.

"That's good, but…" Tsuna looked like a puppy that just got rejected. "No one bet on G's hair being red. Everyone chose pink, so… no one won."

G's mouth fell open.

Giotto broke out laughing.

Gokudera's smile fell as he mourned for the lost of the bet.

"Yep." Tsuna sighed again. "Well. I leave you and G to your business now."

"Y-You're not going to stop them?" Giotto blinked in surprise.

"This is your mansion. Paperwork goes to you." Tsuna shrugged. "Good to see you, Giotto. I'm afraid my time is up, so… _Bye_~"

"T-Tsunayoshi…!" Giotto glared.

Tsuna smiled and gleefully skipped over, giving his ancestor a hug and kissing him on the cheek before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Giotto grumbled and sighed. "You know what? I don't care anymore. Go ahead. Kill each other. You'll be doing the paperwork though." With a wave of the hand, Giotto left the office.

The two Storm Guardian left in the room glanced at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Well. You can't use your bow and arrow, but Jyuudaime didn't say anything about me not being able to use my weapon." Gokudera smirked, activating his Buckle of the Storm.

G snorted as he cocked his gun, "Brat. I've been using my gun to protect that idiot Boss's back ever since we're kids. If you think I can't beat you with this, you're dead wrong."

"_Bring it on."_

* * *

A/N: I fail. This actually went past 1000 words, and I already excluded my starting thingys (title, summary, etc). Then again, this is why I almost always used the term, "Drabble-ish One-shot"... :x

The chemicals are real, they are the ones that "decide" our hair color. The color is "correct" as well. I took one of G's official art and checked the color and that was the hex I got. Unfortunately, there's no name for it, so I left the hex there.

So, anyway, this is Lightning515's prompt. She wanted to see Gokudera getting to the bottom of G's hair. Hope you liked it~

Next up, _xanyxhi_'s prompt: **In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation... by Accident? **

Remember! You can ask for prompts~!

That's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


	4. 04 ― by Accident?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **_xanyxhi _–Tenth Gen goes to First Gen by accident, and Giotto learns to appreciate his Guardians.

* * *

**In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation…**

…**By Accident?**

Giotto didn't know how he should feel about himself barely feeling any surprise anymore whenever a pink puff of smoke appeared anywhere in the Vongola estate.

Right now, receiving six other reports about seven different puff of pink smoke all around the room –_eight_, plus the one directly in front of him right now– Giotto was feeling utterly dumbfounded. Still, the Vongola Primo couldn't help but lament, _Why is it always during the meetings…?_

Tsuna blinked in confusion when the smoke cleared. "G-Giotto…"

"What happened _this _time…?" Giotto sighed.

"It was an accident." Tsuna replied. He growled lowly and turned around, nodding briefly when he accounted for all seven of his Guardians. "I'm sorry I somehow always interrupt your meetings."

"It's… alright." Giotto smiled awkwardly. _It's not like there is anything I can really do about it, is there…? _

Tsuna opened his mouth, about to apologize again when a crash rang out behind him. The Vongola Decimo cringed and turned around slowly.

_**Very **__slowly._

And felt his vein throb on his forehead.

"I don't want to hear that from you, pinkie!"

"You little brat! Respect your elders!"

"G's admitting that he's _old_~"

"Mah, mah. They _are _four hundred years older than us."

"Old men!"

"You damn shrimp. I'll teach you to call me old!"

"Kufufufufu… You really should know when to give up."

"Daemon, you should _extremely _loosen up!"

"I'm fired up to the _extreme_!"

"_A-Ano_… _H-Hare-san_… Please calm down…"

"I agree with the young lady."

"Hmph. I'll bite you all to death for being so noisy…!"

"I'll _arrest _all of you for interrupting."

Tsuna shook with rage as he glared at the two generations worth of Guardians, unknowingly to them. Giotto wisely decided to let his descendant take care of this mess and sat back. Tsuna growled and yelled out over the noise.

"_Natsu! Cambio Forma: Modo Attaco! Mitena di Vongola Primo!" _

All the Guardians froze in place.

Gokudera paused in the middle of charging up his Flame Missile pointed at G, who was in turn aiming his gun at Lampo. Lambo was standing partially behind Yamamoto, who was simply grinning with his arms behind his head. Daemon had summoned his scepter and was currently glaring in Lambo's direction (hence his need to hid behind his fellow Rain Guardian) while Mukuro, who had summoned his own trident, as smirking tauntingly at his predecessor. The two Sun Guardians were standing together at the side, looking _extremely _fired up while Chrome was a few steps away, watching the fight worriedly. Hibari had his tonfas out while Alaude pulled out his handcuffs, and both Cloud Guardians glared predatorily at the crowd with narrowed eyes.

The First Generation Vongola Guardians had looked confused at Tsuna's 'announcement', but the Tenth Generation had paled.

With Tsuna's improvement in his control over the Dying Will flames over the years, so had the power of his techniques, which increased with his maximum flame output. So while the fourteen-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to negate Byakuran's White Finger using only 50% of his power then, the twenty-four year-old Vongola Decimo could probably decimate this meeting room and the next five rooms down the hall using only 50% of his power _now_.

Basically, all that boils down is simply this:

_Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. BAD! __**Damage control, NOW. **_

"T-T-Tsuna… Umm… C-Calm down…" Yamamoto stammered. "S-See? We're not f-fighting anymore!"

"Y-Yeah…!" Gokudera nodded quickly, wrapping an arm around the nearest person.

The brunette didn't say anything to that, but kept honey amber orbs fixated on the entire group. Behind him, Giotto gestured for the Guardians to separate into their own teams. Despite the burning gaze from the silent Vongola Decimo that should have frozen everyone in place, the Guardians began to shuffle about, splitting into two groups, one group per generation.

"…All of you. Weapons on the table. _Now_." Tsuna ordered.

The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians hesitated for a moment, but the still glowing gauntlet in Tsuna's hands quickly changed their minds. Guns, swords, tridents, tonfas, bombs and Boxes holding other weapons were all surrendered, placed on the meeting room table. Tsuna nodded in satisfaction, and pulled out a white Box of his own. He shoved the Vongola Sky Ring, lit with Sky flames in, and the Box opened, taking in all the various weapons and Boxes within in. The Box shifted, its six sides now painted a different color each, while the ring that made up the ring slot was orange in color.

"Now. If _any _one of you speaks another word, I _will _give this Box to Giannini." Tsuna hissed.

Gokudera bit down on his lips hard. _But he's the one who messed with the Ten-Year Bazooka and got us here in the first place…! _

Giotto couldn't help but smile at how tamed the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians were now. Even his own Guardians seemed to be afraid of the Vongola Decimo –they kept passive faces, but Giotto could see the uncertainty and slight fear in their eyes, courtesy of his Hyper Intuition. The Vongola Primo decided, rather gleefully, to bask in the rare silence.

In the meantime, he decided to do the Tenth Generation Guardians a favour and gently pulled Tsuna into his lap and attempted to calm down the Vongola Decimo. It worked, more or less; Tsuna's eyes (and gloves) had returned to normal, and he was leaning into his ancestor.

The entire meeting room had an rather awkward atmosphere until the Sun Arcobaleno showed up to bring their successors home. (Giotto had never been so glad to see Reborn. Honestly.)

With the Tenth Generation gone, the Guardians had settled back into their seats in an attempt to resume the interrupted meeting.

"…I don't think that's the end of Decimo's wrath." G remarked.

His fellow Guardians couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"At least we're not the ones destroying the estate every day." Lampo quipped. "Even Daemon and Alaude knows to use the training room or go out of the estate altogether."

The two Guardians in questions smirked, as if proud of their discipline.

"I pray for Decimo's Guardians safety, but they certainly do deserve it." Giotto said.

_At least mine are verbally destructive and simply crazy._ Giotto thought. _Poor Tsunayoshi. You have it hard, my dear descendant._

* * *

A/N: _xanyxhi_, I'm pretty sure I sucked at the appreciation part, but I hope you liked the rest of it. I'm totally over-abusing the utterly-pissed-off!Tsuna thing… But I can't help but love him that way. xD

(And no, just because Tsuna was threatening to use Giannini on their weapons, that does not mean that the mechanic is getting out of Tsuna's punishment. He wrecked the Ten-Year Bazooka again, after all. *wink*)

And next time, we will have _mystic rei_'s prompt: **In which Reborn goes to Giotto… for an Arranged Marriage?! **

Remember! You can ask for prompts~!

That's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


	5. 05 ― for an Arranged Marriage?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** Implied All27, Crack!G27

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **_mystic rei _–Reborn goes to Primo to hunt down a certain Decimo to attend an arrange marriage, but in the end the marriage failed because the fiancé is too scared of Tsuna's Guardians.

* * *

**In which Reborn goes to Giotto…**

…**for an Arranged Marriage?!**

Giotto gleefully cheered when a pink puff of smoke appeared in his office. There were no meetings that day, so he was stuck doing paperwork all day, so he was very, _very _glad that a distraction presented itself. Still, as Vongola Primo, founder of the Vongola Famiglia, he had an appearance to keep up, so he forced the happiness down and kept a straight face as he waited for the _beautiful_ pink smoke to clear.

It did, shortly after, and… Well, Giotto didn't think he could be speechless at the sight of their future successors randomly appearing anymore, but apparently he did. Become speechless, I mean.

Tsuna stood in a somewhat rumpled white suit with black dress shirt and white tie, looking as though he had just ran for his life. (Then again, knowing his descendent, it might just be true.) Beads of perspiration ran down the side of his face as he hastily looked around before finally deciding on running around Giotto's desk, ducking into the space between the attached drawers on both sides.

Giotto glanced down between his legs and blinked. "…_Decimo_! What is going on?!" He demanded.

Tsuna flashed wide, panicky eyes at him as he whispered furiously, "I don't have time to explain! Just hide me, please!"

"D-Decimo…" Giotto grimaced. He didn't even want to think of how _wrong _their current position was. "Who are you running–" Giotto's mouth snapped shut when another puff of pink smoke flooded his office. It didn't take a genius to make the connection that this second puff of smoke brought along the person –or thing– Tsuna was running from. "…Ahh, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. It's good to see you again."

Reborn nodded but said nothing else. His eyes were narrowed, glancing around the room while his lips were pressed together in a thin, firm line. He completely ignored Giotto, who, admittedly, was simply staring curiously, deciding that whatever was happening now was much more interesting than his paperwork.

Finally, Reborn yanked out his gun from its holster and snarled, "Dame-Tsuna! You have _**2 seconds **_to come out before I start shooting!"

Under the desk, Tsuna nearly 'hie'-ed out of his old habit and squeezed his eyes shut in fear. Reborn growled and fired a bullet into the wall, once again ignoring Giotto, whose mouth had comically fell open in shock.

"That was the warning shot. You better get your ass out here before I destroy that antique desk sitting in _your _office that you inherited from Primo!" Reborn threatened.

Tsuna curled into himself tighter. Giotto glanced between the hitman, said hitman's gun and his desk. In the end, he chose the desk –paperwork was hellish enough. If Reborn destroys his desk, it'll make doing paperwork even _more _difficult since G would be nagging about financials again. (It wasn't his fault that he wanted a fancy cloak and said cloak cost way more than his Right-Hand man expected…) With his mind made up, Giotto reached under his desk and yanked his descendent out from underneath said desk.

"Gi– _Grandpa_! How could you?!" Tsuna sniffled, his eyes welling up with tears as he stared with wide, betrayed eyes at Giotto.

Giotto merely smiled.

"Da. Me. _Tsu_. _**Na**_." Reborn growled.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked, ducking behind Giotto's chair.

"Stop being a baby and get back to your time!" Reborn ordered.

"No! You're trying to _marry me off_, for crying out loud!" Tsuna snapped back, apparently regaining bits of his Vongola Decimo-ness.

Now, if Giotto was drinking anything at the moment, he would probably have choked. Thankfully, he wasn't, so instead, his jaw dropped comically. "M-Marry Tsunayoshi off?"

"He's already over twenty." Reborn replied simply.

Giotto quietly nodded. "Certainly…"

Tsuna unceremoniously whacked his ancestor over the head. "_You're _twenty-two yourself! Why aren't _you _married?!"

"You should know that better than Primo, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cut in. "Stop whining. Unless you give me a reasonable excuse to not get married, you're getting married today."

"Because…!" Tsuna trailed off. His mind started working overtime. Being a Don had its usefulness; Tsuna had heard countless crappy excuses from fellow Dons and Mafiosi that he had built up a cache of his own. Unfortunately, Lady Luck hates him, and none of those excuses worked for his problem. Ideas came as quickly as they were chucked, and Tsuna was getting desperate. _Come on, Tsuna… If Reborn wants me to get married… It's because I'm not dating at all, right? So then…_ Tsuna turned to Reborn, "B-Because I l-like someone already!"

"And who would that be?" Reborn drawled.

"Umm…" Tsuna replied lamely. "…Pr- G-Giotto!"

"W-WHAT?!" Giotto nearly fainted.

Reborn, on the other hand, looked unfazed. "…Prove it."

"E-Ehh…?!" Tsuna stared disbelievingly at Reborn.

"You heard me." Reborn said.

Tsuna gulped. He was doomed. He knew that if he couldn't prove it, Reborn will take it that he was lying (which he _was_). And if he was caught, that means punishment from Reborn. On top of that, he would still have to get married. So there was only one choice left for him: he had to prove that he is in love with Vongola Primo. Tsuna cursed himself for his idiotic ability to dig his own grave _every time_. With a deep breath for courage, Tsuna stepped beside Giotto, grabbed the blond's face…

…and kissed him.

…On the lips.

Tsuna held the contact just long enough to make it look like an actual kiss before rapidly pulling away, a deep blush on his face. He glanced discreetly at the Vongola Primo and forced down a gulp. Giotto's face looked as red as his –Tsuna mentally prayed that it was out of embarrassment and not something else– though he was also staring blankly into the space before him –hopefully because of shock. Tsuna sent a mental apology to Giotto before turning to Reborn, only to find the hitman…

…shaking?

Reborn's fedora was yanked down, hiding part of his face from view while his entire body was trembling.

_Crap. He's mad. He knows I'm lying. I'm doomed…! _Tsuna panicked. _…No wait… R-Re… Reborn… _"R-Reborn… Are… Are you **laughing**?!"

"I… didn't think you'd really do it." Reborn snickered.

"…Wha… What?!" Tsuna blinked.

"Your former-fiancé has been chased away, fully scarred, by your possessive Guardians. It seems none of them could accept you being stolen away from them and they plotted together to scare her off." Reborn explained.

"T-Then… I… Then why were you so mad?!" Tsuna demanded.

"Dame-Tsuna. Even if there was no wedding, the fact that you're running away was enough. A Mafia Boss never runs from his problem." Reborn scolded.

The interior of Tsuna's mouth was making another appearance.

"…Tsu…na… _yo_… _**shi**_…!"

_Oh crap. _Tsuna gulped. _Someone please save_–

Giotto snarled when his descendent and his tutor disappeared in twin puffs of pink smoke. Tsuna wisely decided to avoid using the time-travelling machine for a long, _long _while.

* * *

A/N: *clutches aching stomach* Oh gosh! I think I scarred Giotto for _life_! But, you know, since Tsuna kissed past!Giotto, the time of Primo that was carved into the Vongola Rings would probably have that memory, right? You can run, but you can't hide, Tsuna! (I think I enjoyed torturing Tsuna a tad too much... xD)

So, _mystic rei_, I think I fulfilled your prompt completely (hopefully) and I hope you enjoyed this!

Next up, _Vongolafan16 _and _Kuroro Sakuro_'s prompt. _Vongolafan16_ asked for Hibari to go to Alaude to challange him, while _Kuroro Sakuro_ asked for Hibari to fight the entire 1st Gen. The prompts are similar, so I'm doing them together. Hope you guys don't mind. So then, that will be: **In which Hibari goes to the First Generation... to Bite Them to Death**

Remember! You can ask for prompts~!

That's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


	6. 06 ― to Bite Them to Death

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; possible crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **_Vongolafan16 _and _Kuroro Sakuro _–Hibari goes to the First Generation to fight them.

* * *

**In which Hibari goes to the First Generation…**

…**to Bite Them to Death**

Hibari Kyouya was in a biting mood today.

But it was no ordinary biting mood. Biting the herbivores known as his 'fellow Guardians' wasn't enough for Hibari today. Not even the biting the omnivore would work today. No, he needed to bite bigger things, like… The First Generation Vongola Guardians, perhaps?

Hibari smirked; it just so happens that he overheard the young one wailing that he got into the middle of the First Generation's sparring session. Perfect for him. Without a shred of hesitation, Hibari activated the time machine, landing right in the middle of the aforementioned sparring session. Hibari didn't even wait for the disgustingly pink smoke to clear before whipping out his tonfas, attacking the closest presence he felt. A flash of familiar orange flames told him exactly who he was fighting, and the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian gave a feral smirk. While the smoke was still hindering his opponents' sights, Hibari casually tossed a few miniature Needle Spheres into the air and, with a bit of Cloud flames, had them growing into larger spheres, its spike piercing out from every direction.

The confusion in the room nearly had Hibari giving a chuckle of two. Along with several _clangs _coming from all around the training room, the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian also heard a few curses and swears, and many more questions and confusions.

"_What the hell?!" _

"_Where did all these come from?!" _

Hibari spun the tonfas in his hand, bringing his right hand up to block a gloved hand. Amber eyes brightened in recognition as that gloved hand grabbed the tonfa tightly.

"Calm down, all of you!" Giotto called out in the dispersing smoke. "It's just Decimo's Cloud Guardian."

Hibari gave another smirk as the smoke cleared, revealing five other Guardians standing around him ―Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. Along with the Sky in front of him, that makes six in total. Hibari narrowed his eyes predatorily, "Crowding around… I'll bite you to death." With that as the only warning, Hibari activated the spikes on the side of the tonfas, watching in amusement as Giotto's eyes widened in shock and letting go of the tonfa immediately.

"Looks like you intend to fight us." Giotto said. "Well then. I say, we give him the fight he wants. Except you, Knuckle. You're still on medical standby."

The priest gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll bite him to death later." Hibari murmured.

"Big words." G smirked as he nocked an arrow. "Get past us first."

"_Yare yare_…" Asari sighed, adjusting his hold on his four swords. "If it's Vongola Jyuudaime's Cloud Guardian… I dare not hold back."

"_Nufufufu_… You're the most interesting one aside for that child… I'll have fun with you." Daemon chuckled, spinning his scepter in hand.

"I'll arrest you for interrupting…" Alaude murmured, idly swinging a handcuff in one hand.

"Less talking, more moving! First one down gets to do my paperwork for me!" Giotto announced gleefully.

G shook his head and focused as Storm flame gathered at the tip of the arrow. As the pinkhead let go of the arrow, the arrow was instantly covered with bright-red Storm flames, flying towards Hibari. The raven smirked as he lit his Vongola Cloud Ring. The ends of his tonfas opened up to release twin chains that lengthened with the help of propagating Cloud flames, easily snapping the arrow. Hibari grinned predatorily when Asari came up from behind the bright-red explosions with a swipe of his long blade, calm-blue Rain flames following close behind like waves crashing to shore. With a spin that can only be described as elegant, Hibari deflected Asari's attack with one tonfa, following up with the swipe of his other tonfa as his spin came to an end. The Japanese grimaced, barely bringing up his three short swords in time to trap the tonfa between two short blades.

Hibari barely missed a beat, releasing the captured tonfas and kicking Asari in the chest. The Japanese stumbled back and was caught by Lampo, who was still hiding behind with his shield in his hand. On the other side, Alaude moved in with a handcuff in hand. Hibari arched an eyebrow at the handcuff. His Bracelet of the Cloud glowed with a purple light and with a burst of purple cloud flames, a pair of handcuffs appeared in his free hand. The two Cloud Guardians matched each other move-for-move, their movements like reflections of each other. They would have come to a standstill if not for Giotto and Daemon barging in with a flaming fist and a glowing scepter respectively.

Hibari took advantage of the 'distraction' and slapped on the handcuffs on Alaude, making four more copies on the man's wrists using the Cloud flames, effectively restraining him. Using the end of the tonfa he was still holding, Hibari clasped it around the scepter and, with a violent tug, sent it flying across the training room. The 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian unceremoniously materialized and slapped another pair of handcuffs of Daemon, gifting the illusionist with a tonfa-slap on the face before sending himacross the room too. With all those out of the way, only the Vongola Primo was left, along with his faithful Right-Hand man who had another arrow trained on the raven since a while ago.

Giotto watched silently as Hibari casually strode over to pick up his forgotten tonfas, spinning both of them in his hands. Without another word, he lunged himself at the Vongola Sky Boss, who reacted smoothly, bringing up a hand to grab the tonfas where there were no spikes. With his free hand, Giotto punched the unguarded chest of Hibari's, and the raven stumbled back a few steps. Hibari bared his teeth in a feral smirk. He spun his tonfas as he attacked once more, and Giotto had to step back this time, seeing as the chains attached to the tonfas had started spinning and the weights attached to the chains were now sharp enough to cut. As Giotto continued to guard, G let another arrow fly as soon as an opening came, but Hibari didn't even bother. The bracelet glowed once more as Roll summoned itself and grew, the spikes on its protective armor destroying the arrow easily. Roll soon went to distract G, leaving its master with Giotto, who was having some trouble approaching with all the spikes on the raven's weapons.

Unfortunately for Hibari, another giant puff of pink smoke exploded into the room, and Giotto took that single chance where the Cloud Guardian had stopped momentarily to grab at Hibari's hands as his gloves glowed. The Vongola Primo just finished freezing Hibari's hands and tonfas when the smoke cleared to reveal the 10th Vongola Storm and Sun Guardians.

"Good timing." Giotto smiled. He glanced at the two Guardians and smirked, "Decimo not around?"

Gokudera's body twitched ―something that Giotto noticed with his Hyper Intuition― as he replied, "Jyuudaime is ill."

"Oh?" Giotto drawled. "Ill with what?"

"Fever. High fever." Gokudera answered.

"Really now." Giotto nodded, arching an eyebrow elegantly at his descendant's two Guardians. "He wasn't too stressed by the attempted marriage last week, was he? Or perhaps… what happened when he was escaping?"

Gokudera was close to sweating, considering that he was being interrogated by arguably the most powerful person in the Vongola Famiglia ―besides their strongest hitman. "Umm… Stress was a factor, yes."

"I see." Giotto strode _very _casually over to the two Guardians. "And why are you so quiet, Decimo's Sun Guardian?"

Ryohei gulped, "Because, uhh… Because I _extremely _have a sore throat?"

"Doesn't sound sore to me." Giotto quipped back.

"We're here to retrieve Hibari, Primo. Jyuudaime's orders." Gokudera quickly cut in.

"Decimo's orders?" Giotto quirked an eyebrow. "I thought he had a high fever? Those are often delirious, aren't they?"

"High, but not high enough to be delirious, Primo." Gokudera answered.

"I see." Giotto nodded again.

The Vongola Primo stared wordlessly at the two Guardians before Gokudera's resolve broke as he quietly asked, "…We're… not fooling you, are we?"

"Nope." Giotto replied cheerfully.

The two Guardians cringed.

"We really are here to get Hibari, though." Ryohei piped up.

"That part, I believe." Giotto answered.

"We'll… just get him and leave now." Gokudera said, all but shoving Ryohei towards the scowling Hibari.

Giotto piped up just as the three Tenth Generation Guardians were about to head back, "Give my regards to Decimo~!" The Vongola Primo snickered gleefully at the pale look on Gokudera's face just as the trio was engulfed by the pink smoke. "Now then…" Giotto clapped his hand as he turned back to his own Guardians. "Congratulations! Lampo will be doing my paperwork today~"

"E-Ehhh?!"

Giotto grinned. _It was _definitely_ a good day. _

* * *

A/N: Since I utterly fail at the definition of _'drabble'_, I've decided to change this to a series of one-shots instead. So anyways. The nature of this prompt prompts a fight scene. Spent some time on that, but I'm not sure how it turned out (I, myself, am quite satisfied though), so feel free to criticize the action scene!

That aside, _Vongolafan16_ and _Kuroro Sakuro_, I hope you guys enjoyed this~!

Oh, before I forget. I'm sure many of you were looking forward to Giotto's revenge on Tsuna (because, really, as much as a saint _the _Vongola Primo is, being randomly kissed by his descendant definitely warrants a revenge on Giotto's part), that is coming up in the next chapter. *smirks evilly* Look forward to it~

And so, I hereby announce we have another one of _Kuroro Sakuro_'s prompt next (there were two submitted in that review): **In which Gokudera goes to G... for Right-Hand man advices?!**

Remeber! You can ask for prompts~!

Ciao Ciao~


	7. 07 ― for Right-Hand man Advices?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** Umm… Crack!G27; Crack!5927?

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; Crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **_Kuroro Sakuro _–14 year old Gokudera goes TYL by mistake, gets stuck there, uses time machine to go to Primo's time to ask G for advices. With a twist.

* * *

**In which Gokudera goes to G…**

…**for Right-Hand man Advices?!**

Fourteen-year-old Gokudera Hayato was _not _a happy teen when he was hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka. To him, the Ten-Year Bazooka meant nothing but trouble, especially after their trip to the future. Sure, everything was settled now; the future was safe (despite being in need of a _lot _of repairs) and more importantly, his Boss was―

―**wait**.

His beloved Boss, _twenty-four year old Sawada Tsunayoshi_, was here. The same place as he was. _Ten years into the future_.

Any foul mood Gokudera had instantly left him as he looked around him eagerly.

Only for him to frown.

He was in a really, _really _large room. For some reason, Gokudera felt really tiny in that room that looked as though it was two storeys tall. In fact, he felt _imprisoned_, considering that there were no windows in that room and there was only a _really _large machine in the room ―there wasn't even a chair or a table. Gokudera stepped up to the intimidating machine and peered up at it with curious orbs of emerald. He couldn't see much, not from where he stood, but he did spot a blinking light on the part of the machine that served as controls. The machine itself… Gokudera swallowed. The machine was either a replica of the large white time machine they'd used in the future, or was the very same machine itself.

The fourteen-year old frowned, pondering over _why _the Vongola mansion ―he was pretty sure he was in the Vongola mansion despite having no proof at all― would have such a machine in the first place. With a tentative and inquisitive hand, Gokudera reached out to touch the machine…

…and was promptly… _sucked _into it, for a lack of better word.

Gokudera knew the feeling of time travelling rather well by now, and so he knew he was time travelling again. He didn't really have time to ponder where he was going to as he soon reached his destination ―wherever that was. Gokudera choked on the painfully pink smoke as he felt the shift of the floor below him. Instead of the cool tiles of the room he was in, he was now standing on a soft carpet. Coughing on the smoke, Gokudera hurriedly waved a hand and found himself in an office. A _very _large office. A small part of him couldn't help but wonder why everything was so big today.

"_Godammit_." He heard a disturbingly familiar voice curse. "Who the hell is it this time?!"

"Language, G." Another familiar voice; this time much smoother and gentler.

_G? As in, the 1__st__ Vongola Storm Guardian, G? _Gokudera blinked. He peered up and stared into ruby orbs. "Ah! It's _you_!"

G didn't reply. The redhe― _pink_head was staring blankly at him, his expression matching up with the one Giotto had. It was clear that they were in the middle of a discussion moments before: Giotto was at his desk with all his paperwork stacked neatly on his desk while G was standing right beside him, a hand resting on the arm of Giotto's chair for support as he held some papers in his other hand.

"Umm… Gokudera… What are you doing here?" Giotto asked delicately.

"Lambo misfired the Bazooka again and I somehow got here." Gokudera answered as he strained his neck to glance at the two First Generation Vongola Guardians.

Giotto nodded slowly and turned to his Right-Hand man, who shrugged helplessly.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was staring hard at G, his face twisted into a funny expression as he thought hard about something. Even though things have been better, Gokudera still didn't think he was a good-enough Right-Hand man for his beloved Jyuudaime. Since he somehow ended up in Primo's time ―_why _he wasn't concerned with being stuck four hundred years into the past, he didn't know; he just had a feeling it wasn't too big of an issue― he might as well swallow his pride and ask a very important question to one of the greatest man in Vongola's history ―nowhere as great as his Boss, but close enough.

"G!"

The pinkhead nearly jumped at the cute little voice ―G mentally smacked himself for the 'cute' comment― calling him and turned to said voice. "W-What?"

"Teach me how to be a good Right-Hand man!"

The unlit cigarette fell from his lips. "_What?!_"

It was all Giotto could do to hold in his snickers.

"Teach me how to be a good Right-Hand man." Gokudera repeated, staring at G determinedly.

G turned to Giotto, who had straightened his face into what was dubbed the 'loving-leader-slash-grandfather' face and was nodding at him. G felt like slapping someone. Himself a little, but more preferably the little brat or even _more_ preferably, his _beloved _Boss. "Uhh…" He ran a hand through his pi― red hair with a sigh. "Basically, the Right-Hand man is supposed to be the Boss' assistant. So, uhh… Anticipate your Boss' needs, get him what he wants before he even knows he needs it and, uhh… Help to share his burden… and work load. As horrible as that is."

Gokudera nodded as he listened attentively, like a schoolboy eager to learn from his teacher. He was determined to become a better Right-Hand man for his beloved Boss, and if asking G was a way to do it, he will. Nothing will sto―

Gokudera coughed harshly when he was thoroughly drowned in another giant puff of shocking pink smoke. The silverette turned around, ready to snap at whoever's interrupting the most important lesson of his life when his mouth fell open.

"J-Jyuu… _Jyuudaime_!"

Indeed, his Boss ―his _twenty-four _year Boss― was standing behind him in all his Boss-ly glory. The brunette stared down at him ―Gokudera nearly squealed; his Boss was looking even bigger today!― with widened orbs.

"G-Gokudera… kun…?" Tsuna choked out.

"Jyuudaime! You're looking so majestic today too!" Gokudera smiled brightly.

"Umm… Thank you…?" Tsuna answered awkwardly, glancing at the two First-Generation Vongola Guardians ―one of which was giving him a rather gleeful smile. Tsuna gulped. (It had been three weeks! _Three_! Wasn't he safe yet…?!)

"So, Tsunayoshi." Giotto greeted pleasantly ―too plesantly.

"…G-Giotto." Tsuna greeted back, barely holding back a shiver.

"Recovered from your fever, I see." Giotto commented.

"Umm, yes." Tsuna nodded meekly.

"Jyuudaime! You had a fever?" Gokudera asked.

"It's, uhh… nothing." Tsuna mumbled as he glanced down at his… well, his chibi-fied and younger Right-Hand man.

The Vongola Decimo felt a headache creeping up on him. When he got a report that there was an explosion caused by the Ten-Year Bazooka in the past, he expected to find his fourteen-year old Right-Hand man. But instead, he found an empty room where the fourteen-year old was supposed to be: in the time machine room. He figured that the silverette must have accidentally used the time machine and so, forgetting about a certain blond's wrath, he time-travelled to Primo's time, expecting to see his Right-Hand man in teenage form. But, apparently, Lady Luck hates him because instead of the fourteen-year old he expected, he found… Well, he _did _find his fourteen-year old Right-Hand man. Just…

…in a 5 year-old body. And not just that. It seems like Gokudera hadn't realized it yet. _Again. _

Tsuna groaned quietly. Why does luck hate him so…?

Still engrossed in his utter shock at seeing his fourteen-year-old Right-Hand man in a 5 year-old body for the second time, Tsuna did not see the evil smirk sneaking on his once-very-doting ancestor's face ―an evil smirk that would make even _Daemon Spade_ proud.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Said brunette turned towards the office desk, only to find his beloved ancestor staring at him with large, glassy eyes.

"After all that we've been through… How could you!" Giotto whimpered.

"H-How c-could I w-what?" Tsuna stammered out. His Hyper Intuition was giving him giant **'RED-ALERT! DANGER!' **signs, and that was _not good_.

"Y-You…" Giotto lifted a hand to his tearing eyes dramatically. "You cheated on me!"

"I _WHAT?!_" Tsuna's mouth fell open.

"You even had a secret lovechild!" Giotto sniffled.

"What secret lovechild?!" Tsuna shouted, bewildered.

"That!" Giotto pointed to the chibi-fied Gokudera. "He looks exactly like your Right-Hand man! He must be yours a-and... _Gokudera_'s!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

As Tsuna was breaking down in utter panic, Gokudera had other thoughts. "Me and… Jyuudaime…?" He blushed shyly at the thought.

"No!" Tsuna yelled at Gokudera. "That's not― It's not― I didn't―!"

Giotto ignored him and started wailing loudly, "I don't want to live anymore!" G helpfully patted Giotto on the shoulder, murmuring a comforting, "There, there…"

Tsuna's mouth fell open once more.

"Umm, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera called softly. Tsuna glanced down at him with a hint of fear in his eyes. "W-Who… umm… _topped_…?"

Tsuna's mind officially shut down.

"_THAT'S IT!_" Tsuna snarled. He grabbed Gokudera off the ground. "We are heading back. _**Now**_."

"You're leaving? Just like that?!" Giotto stared at Tsuna with wet, desperate eyes. "What about _me_?!"

Tsuna ignored him and slammed the button on the watch-like device he was wearing, immediately engulfing himself and the still-chibi-fied Gokudera in the thick pink smoke. As the smoke cleared, laughter broke out in the office as Giotto burst into insane giggles while his Right-Hand man snickered at the last look on Decimo's face before the brunette disappeared. Giotto held his painfully aching stomach as he doubled-over in his laughs, tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

"…You really are a sadist, aren't you?" G asked as Giotto continued laughing, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. The pinkhead sighed in exasperation. "All that just because Decimo kissed you…"

"It was his fault for randomly kissing me just to get out of an arranged marriage." Giotto retorted. "And don't lie. You enjoyed it too ―you even _helped _me. And besides, that look on Tsunayosi's face was _priceless_…!"

G sighed again. To think that his best friend was such a sadist… He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. But still…

_Poor Decimo_, G thought. _Payback's a bitch, isn't it?_

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh. My jaws are _aching_! I've been smiling and grinning throughout this whole thing and _boy_, does that hurt. So, all my beloved peeps. I hope you've enjoyed Giotto's revenge on Tsuna. As I told one of my reviewers: The whole Giotto-and-Tsuna pranking-and-revenging thing will be an on-and-off thing in this fic; like a running gag, of sorts. So expect more G27-ish crack in future shots!

In the meantime, _Kuroro Sakuro_, thank you for allowing me to twist your twisted prompt even more. I hope you enjoyed this! *is still giggling*

Next time, we'll take a bit of break from all the crackiness and do something a little fluffier. _Zenithyl_'s prompt is next: **In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation... for the First Time. **

Feel free to ask for prompts!

Ciao Ciao~


	8. 08 ― for the First Time

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None.

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; Crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **_Zenithyl _– Tenth Gen goes to First Gen for the very first time.

**NOTE: **It's more dialogue-based this time, since there is honestly not much to describe.

* * *

**In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation…**

…**for the First Time.**

Honestly, Tsuna didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or annoyed.

_How did a simple time travelling machine experiment turn out like this?!_

_'This'_, referred to all eight of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians being handcuffed behind their backs and tossed in a large underground cell (who knew the Vongola mansion had this since the beginning?). The fact that all eight of them were kept in the same cell said a lot about their capturers, but being cuffed and tossed like that was really a huge blow to their pride. Right now, they were strewed across the cell in various positions and areas while their capturers, after confiscating their weapons, disappeared to who-knows-where.

_This is so not my day..._ Tsuna sighed. "Ne, Hayato?"

His loyal Right-Hand man, sitting upright (how he managed to do that, Tsuna didn't know; he himself was laying on his side and it was hurting his shoulder joint painfully), asked, "What is it, Jyuudaime?"

"Remind me to kill Giannini when we get back. Whenever that is." Tsuna growled, dead serious.

"Not if I don't get to him first." Mukuro snarled from his place against the far wall.

"Oh, don't worry." Tsuna smirked in a very Reborn-like manner. (Some of the Guardians shuddered; when their Boss channeled his Spartan tutor, _someone_ —if not _**everyone**_— was mentally scarred for life.) "I planned on handing him over to you, Mukuro."

"I-isn't that a little..." Yamamoto paused.

"...overly extreme, Sawada?" Ryohei finished.

"Would you like me to take it out on you guys instead?" Tsuna asked with a sugary-sweet smile.

Lambo shuddered; the teen could have sworn he just saw the _Devil_. "You can have Giannini, Tsuna-nii..."

Chrome nodded slowly. "…B-Boss…? _Kumo-san_…"

The others had long since crawled their way away from the Cloud Guardian, whose aura had gone darker and darker by the minute. Tsuna figured that, given five more minutes, Hibari would be liable to murder anyone he sees —which, at the moment, happens to be _them_, unfortunately. Tsuna sighed as he raised his head and shouted in his loudest voice, "Hey! I _know_ you guys are watching us!"

Thankfully for them, the sound of several footsteps came and soon, a group of seven entered the large cell, varied looks on their faces.

_Of all the times we can go... We just had to come to Primo's time —simultaneously the best and worst place to be._ Tsuna gave another sigh. "Please let us go. We mean no harm."

"That's what everyone says." G rolled his eyes. "Prove it."

"Simple. I could have gotten out of these handcuffs anytime I wanted, but I let myself be cuffed and on my side this whole time." Tsuna answered. "I can prove it, but first, can someone please help me sit up? My shoulder hurts really badly. I think it's bruised."

It was Giotto who stepped forward to help him, of course, much to his own Guardians' protests. Tsuna sighed in relief when he was helped into a sitting position, and the pressure was taken off his shoulder. He gave a murmur of gratitude and asked Giotto to step behind him, requesting that the Vongola Primo watch carefully.

Tsuna ignored the protest of his own Guardians as he touched his bare thumbs and index fingers together. The brunet tried hard not to shudder as he felt the flames that kept him warm slowly turn cold. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed the flames to spread to the handcuffs, just as a small flame started burning at his forehead, flickering irregularly. Mist gathered at his hands as the handcuffs started freezing over, encased in crystal clear ice. Biting down on his bottom lip, Tsuna forced his hands apart, shattering the ice, which fell to the ground in pieces. The brunet immediately started rubbing at his wrists, trying to get the warm back in them as the flame burning at his forehead died away.

"That's..." Giotto gasped softly.

"Zero Point Breakthrough." Tsuna answered with a nod.

"Who—"

"—Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo." Tsuna replied softly. "Our rings were taken away by you guys. I'm sure you've had enough time to determine if it's a fake."

"And what if we're wrong and those are fakes?" Giotto questioned.

"_Are you_?" Tsuna challenged. "You have a very sharp intuition, no? Use that famous intuition of yours and tell me if I'm lying; if the rings that we hold are fakes."

Giotto closed his eyes wearily. As unbelievable as it sounds, his intuition had told him that this young brunet in front of him hasn't lied about a single thing since they've been captured. Still, there was one thin nagging him. Tsunayoshi —Vongola Decimo, according to him— looked too alike to him for it to be a coincidence; his intuition was telling him that there was more to it as well. "Answer me this question then. Who am I to you?"

Tsuna flinched and glanced away uncomfortably. "I am _really_ not supposed to tell you this..."

"If you can't tell me, then I can't believe you." Giotto replied smoothly.

The tenth Vongola Guardians understood their boss' dilemma, but they also knew (as did Tsuna) that Giotto meant what he said: if Tsuna didn't answer, he wouldn't believe them and likely, they'll be stuck here for quite some time.

"Just tell him, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro sighed.

"Are you kidding? Reborn will _skin me alive_!" Tsuna protested.

"Umm, with all due respect, Jyuudaime..." Gokudera spoke up hesitantly. "We got captured by the first generation pretty easily. Reborn-san... will **slaughter** us, either way."

Tsuna groaned. "Kyouya. You can have fun with Giannini too."

The others shuddered. Normally, interrogations are done by either the Mist Guardian (usually, considering that they were illusionists) or the Cloud Guardian. In the rare events when they team up... The victim was never sane again.

"Primo... You're my ancestor." Tsuna answered, turning back to Giotto.

"But you look Japanese...!" Asari finally spoke up.

"Now _that_, I _**really**_ cannot answer..." Tsuna winced.

"...Alaude. Release them." Giotto ordered.

"Is that really alright?" Daemon asked. "I could _play_ with them a bit..."

Before the tenth generation could lash out at him, Tsuna cut in with a stern, "Stand _down_." Ignoring the looks of surprise and intrigue on their predecessors' faces, Tsuna spoke up, "My apologies. We've had a... _incident_ with someone like Daemon Spade, and we're rather... _touchy_ with something like that."

Giotto didn't believe him the slightest —the cold look in Tsuna's eyes; the extreme reactions from _all_ of Tsuna's Guardians; not to mention Tsuna, who had been courteous throughout, called Daemon by his _full_ name— but he said nothing to dispute. Instead, he turned to Alaude again and repeated his order.

With narrowed eyes, Alaude recalled the handcuffs. As it just so happens, Tsuna was cuffed with the real one and his Guardians were all cuffed with the Cloud flames replica and so the remaining handcuffs all disappeared in a burst of Cloud flames. Almost immediately, all of Tsuna's Guardian (except Hibari and Mukuro) flocked over to their Boss' side, hurriedly checking his wrists and hands, before Ryohei gave him a quick look-over altogether. Knuckle helpfully checked the others (except the two aforementioned Guardians, one of them who was actually snarling like a very touchy cat) and they finally shifted to an empty meeting room shortly after. They sat along the long meeting room table, one generation per side.

Giotto had then asked them to explain the situation, which Tsuna did.

"Time travelling?" G echoed.

Tsuna nodded, massaging his pounding temples delicately. "We were testing out the machine. Apparently, it must have malfunctioned, since we were supposed to travel five years back. Not... four hundred over years."

"That's a terrible malfunction..." Asari remarked.

"Not exactly." Tsuna replied. "The time machine was supposed to allow us to go to any time period we wanted. We set a certain time limit on the time machine, so that we'll automatically return back to our time when the limit is reached. Therefore, coming to Primo's time isn't that terrible of a malfunction."

"At least we confirmed that travelling all the way to Primo's time is possible." Gokudera added.

Tsuna nodded. "...I'm _still_ throwing Giannini to the bloodhounds."

"Why do I get a feeling we'll be seeing you lot more often than we'll like...?" Giotto muttered, barely resisting the urge to shudder in fear.

He did _not _like what his intuition was telling him.

Not. _One_. _**Bit**_.

* * *

A/N: Guess what people? I'm _alive_! *dodges random projectiles*

You know... I think I remember mentioning that this was supposed to be fluffier... But, umm, apparently, this is neither fluffy nor cracky. *dodges more random projectiles* (See, Pikachu? I have times where I _don't _live on crack.)

On a side note, I love murderous!Tsuna~ So adorable~ Poor tenth gen. When they get back to their own time... *shudders*

Well, _Zenithyl_, I hope you enjoyed this! Really sorry for taking so long. *bows in apology*

Next time, there will also be less crack. Not sure if it'll be fluffy, but I'll do my best! _CrimsonSkyTamer_, your prompt is next: **In which Hibari goes to Alaude... for Company...? **

I'm still taking prompts!

Ciao Ciao~


	9. 08-5 ― for Punishment of the First Time

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None.

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; Crack

**Chapter Warning: **Very mild language.

**PROMPT BY: **(In order of review) _Lightning515, KyaaILoveIt, xanyxhi, ezcap1st _– Aftermath of the Tenth Gen's very first time travel

**NOTE: **Again. More dialogue-based this time, but hey! More crack!

* * *

**In which the Reborn goes to the First Generation…**

…**for Punishment of the First Time.**

"So, how long are you supposed to stay for?" Giotto asked.

The group was still in the meeting room. For the past few hours, the two generations of Vongola Guardians had been getting to know each other better ―rather, the first generation were trying to get to know their successors better, while the tenth generation were trying to see how the first generation was in person, while still not letting out too many of the secrets of the future. The founding generation understood, of course, and was glad that their successors were doing their best to answer what they could.

As the Q&A session continued, however, the Vongola Primo began to notice a little something on each of the Tenth Vongola Guardians' faces ―_dread_. A frown marred his face as he pondered over the possible reasons, and his intuition helpfully pointed out something. He proceeded to ask without thinking twice.

His answer was a look on horror on some of the Guardians' faces, with twin snarls of annoyance from both the Tenth Cloud Guardian and male Mist Guardian.

"…T-The truth is…" Tsuna started slowly. "…We're… _stuck_."

"S-Stuck?" G repeated.

Gokudera nodded hesitantly. "It… was supposed to last only ten minutes."

"But… it has been four hours since you've arrived here, right?" Asari questioned.

"Uh-huh." Tsuna nodded. "We are _so _dead… Reborn is back from his mission by now…"

As if to emphasize his point further, a pink puff of smoke flooded the area behind the tenth generation, and just about all of them shuddered at the killer intent flaring from behind. Tsuna flinched and slowly turned around, a fearful smile frozen on his face. "H-Hello, d-d-dearest t-tutor of m-mine…"

"You _lot_…!" Reborn hissed, eyes flashing dangerously at the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians.

The first generation was confused. All they see was a man in his late-twenties in a neatly-pressed suit with yellow polo and a black tie, along with a very nice-looking fedora with an orange ribbon running around the bottom of the hat's crown. There _was _a strange looking green chameleon resting on the brim of the fedora, but they couldn't see anything threatening other than his aura. Yet, the very presence of this man was able to scare almost all of their successors. They were… _intrigued_.

The tenth generation, however, was not.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna swallowed.

"I go for a _one _day mission and when I come back, I found the entire estate panicking over the Guardians' disappearance. In just one _single _day, you managed to time travel to _Primo_'s time and get _stuck _here." Reborn growled. "Give me one _good _reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"But it wasn't our fault that the time machine malfunctioned!" Tsuna protested, shrinking into his seat with a flinch when Reborn turned to him with a murderous glare.

"I already took care of that stupid mechanic." Reborn gritted out.

"Then what are yo―" Tsuna cut himself off. "…But… how…"

"_Eight _of you and _**all **__eight _of you get caught in the blink of an eye." Reborn hissed. "And you!" He snapped, turning to his student. Tsuna flinched under the withering glare. "How many times have I told you to take care of your hands because they're your _weapons_?!"

Tsuna flinched again and quietly sat back in his seat. Beside him, Tsuna's Guardians were all silent as well, glancing at various spots, _just not_ at the strongest hitman in the world.

"Retraining. All of you. The Arcobaleno will be _personally _taking care of it." Reborn growled.

The Tenth Vongola Guardians opened their mouths to protest, but the combination of the death glare and the killer intent coming from the hitman shut them up. They quietly began to pray for their lives, knowing that with the mood the hitman was in, they would be _lucky _to get out with a tiny bit of their lives intact.

Satisfied, Reborn turned to the first generation, who was watching with looks of shock and utter disbelief, and smirked, "Apologies for the trouble. I'll be taking these troublesome brats off your hands now." The raven barely bit back a sadistic chuckle when none of the tenth generation _dared _to even open their mouths to protest. "The name's Reborn, if you still haven't gotten that. As for who I am… I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor and the number one hitman in the world." Introduction done, Reborn pressed the button on the watch-like device he was wearing and the room was flooded with another round of thick pink smoke.

The first generation blinked when they found the tenth generation disappeared in the disgustingly pink smoke. They still didn't know what to make of the scene they just watched, and so they continued staring at the empty seats across them. A part of them was, _truthfully_, startled by the sheer amount of killer intent rolling off the hitman in waves ―enough to match Alaude's when the man was beyond pissed; while a smaller part of them ―the somewhat sadistic part― thought that it was rather entertaining to see their successors being told off by a single figure like young children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Giotto let out a shaky breath as he slumped bonelessly into his seat.

At times like this, he _really _hated his intuition.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh. I love you guys! 14 reviews in just three hours! I must have kept you guys waiting for WAY too long. Many of you were interested in the aftermath ―_I _was too. So, in return for the overwhelming support, I give you this extra! (By the way, I was _not _on crack. I'm just _really _happy from the lovely supports and reviews~)

Poor... everyone. Just so I'm curious, which do you think is worse: Giannini being tortured by the Hibari-Mukuro-tag team, or _Reborn_? Either way... Poor Giannini. As for the tenth generation... Yes, the Arcobaleno _are _adults in this, so... I think you can imagine the tortures. *winces*

I still love murderous!Tsuna. He's adorable while murderous!Reborn is just plain AWESOME. xD

I wrote this in about an hour or two; I did proofread it, but I apologize for any mistakes.

Right. The next prompt is still _CrimsonSkyTamers_': **In which Hibari goes to Alaude... for Company...? **

And since it's one in the morning here, good night peeps! Ciao Ciao~


	10. 09 ― for Company?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None.

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; Crack

**Chapter Warning: **For once, there's no crack! Instead, this is fluffier. Or… at least, I hope it was fluffy? :x

**PROMPT BY: **_CrimsonSkyTamer ― _Hibari goes to Alaude for company.

* * *

**In which Hibari goes to Alaude…**

…**for Company?**

Hibari Kyouya was not a 'people' person.

He had subordinates, yes, but they mostly went though his Second-in-Command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, so most of his subordinates rarely, if ever, met him directly (if they _did_, however, it usually calls for a biting, so they were rather glad they weren't called). He also had his _'colleagues' _(the word left a bitter taste in his mouth) ―his fellow _Guardians_. The ones he saw about once a month at the monthly Guardian's meeting.

Then… there was his _Boss._ The whole reason why he was doing what he was doing right now ―to hunt down a certain first generation counterpart of his to… _hang out_, as said Boss put it. (He would have bitten the little herbivore to death if he wasn't so quick as to offer him three spars in return.)

And so, here he was, four hundred years into the past, and heading over to his own office in the Vongola mansion. The Mafiosi, maids and butlers alike all scrambled out of his way wisely, while some of the other Guardians merely glance in curiosity before going on to their own business. He didn't even bother to knock, entering the Cloud Guardian's office without prior warning. The blond-haired law enforcer had glared up at him but the raven ignored it and settled himself on the empty couch.

"I'll arrest you for disrupting my work." Alaude hissed.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, yet made no attempt to reach for his tonfas. He merely glared back at the first Cloud Guardian. The two Cloud Guardians stared _(glared?) _at each other, neither one willing to give in.

"What are you doing here?" Alaude asked.

Hibari shrugged. "The omnivore had an… interesting… _order_." The raven barely forced down a cringe at the word. "…We are supposed to crowd together. Annoying."

Alaude gave a sigh, as though he expected this to happen ―then again, given the similarities between Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo, perhaps he did. He put down his pen gently and kept away his paperwork neatly before stepping over and sitting down on the other couch across Hibari's.

More staring occurred.

Alaude sighed again as he got up and left the office. Hibari quirked an eyebrow but said nothing else, waiting patiently on the couch. Minutes passed, and Alaude finally returned, a tray of tea in hand. The beige-haired law enforcer gracefully poured out two cups of steaming green tea and, without offering, took one of the cups and began sipping at it. A ghost of a smile slipped onto Hibari's face as he reached for the other cup, a murmur of gratitude leaving his lips.

And that was how their respective Bosses found them an hour later.

No words had been exchanged between the two Vongola Cloud Guardians, for neither one was one for words and both greatly appreciated silence. To Hibari, simply enjoying tea quietly was the best solution to his mission ―he would _'hang out' _with the first Cloud Guardian without biting the beige-haired enforcer to death. To Alaude, being able to joy tea quietly meant that that everything was alright, that there was no danger whatsoever, and so he was finally able to relax.

At the sight, the two Vongola Bosses smiled.

Hibari got up and bowed his head to Alaude, who nodded in response, before strolling over to Tsuna. The brunet greeted Alaude and bid Giotto goodbye before following Hibari out.

"When we get back, we're sparring straightaway." Hibari spoke, giving the Vongola Decimo a sideway glance.

"Yes, yes." Tsuna smiled.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed Reborn's punishment! Something a little more... peaceful this time. (I actually wrote something that is not cracky! *gasps*) A little insight piece on the two Cloud Guardians' less violent side. Hope you guys enjoyed this!

_CrimsonSkyTamer_, well, you said company, so the first thing that came to mind was something not violent, so this came up. Hope I didn't disappoint you! *hides in dark corner*

Now, then. To all my fellow prompters, _please _don't kill me because I'm skipping prompts for a bit! Recently, I had an easter prompt, which is on the 31 March, so I'll be skipping quite a few prompts to do that one. (Don't worry. Every single one of your prompts have been recorded to my 'Master Prompt List', according to when it was requested _―_e.g. A reviews&prompts in chapters 5&7, but B also reviews&prompts chapter 6, then it'll be recorded in the sequence A, B, A. The prompt list is building up; I have about 12 more still waiting to be written… _Urk_.)

Anyways, next time, we have _Hibari Katomi_'s prompt: **In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation... for an Easter-hunt, Vongola-style!**

Prompts are still welcomed, but beware of the queue! ;)

Ciao Ciao~


	11. 10 ― for Easter, Vongola-Style!

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** None.

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; Crack

**Chapter Warning: **_And _we're back to the crack! *throws confetti*

**Chapter NOTE: **Please note that the following crack does _not _follow logic. It's crack. And crack is too awesome to follow the laws of physics.

**PROMPT BY: **_Hibari Katomi ― _Reborn creates an Easter-hunt in the first gen's time and forces the tenth gen to participate: you asked for Easter hunt, but I've never actually done an Easter hunt before, so I hope you're satisfied with this? I _did _manage to put the, umm, _**special **_eggs in. ;)

* * *

**In which the Tenth Generation goes to the First Generation…**

…**for a Easter, Vongola-style!**

Tsuna had a fear that was irrational to others, but understandable to anyone involved in the Vongola Famiglia ―the words, _'Vongola-style'_ coming out of his dearest tutor's lips. Understandable, because any time those words left Reborn's lips, someone ―most of the time, it was _him_, **Tsuna**― suffered.

So, when Reborn had summoned all eight of the Tenth Vongola Guardians to Primo's time, four hundred years into the past… Tsuna didn't even _need _his Hyper Intuition to know that the day was going to turn out disastrous. Still, rejected and dodging his tutor would be even _more _disastrous ―not to mention _deadly_― so Tsuna begrudgingly rounded up his Guardians through orders, calls, bribes and deals, and the eight Vongola Guardians poofed into existence four hundred years into the past.

The coordinates Reborn had given them led them to one of the older training rooms (in their view, anyway). The training room itself wasn't what scared Tsuna. What was _inside _the training room scared him.

Besides the seven First Generation Vongola Guardians and Reborn himself, what was more prominent was the rather large desk sitting in the middle of the training room. It had a net cutting across the centre of said table lenth-wise, while a white line painted on the table itself split the table into two sections breadth-wise. It was…

"…Table-tennis, Reborn?" Tsuna arched an eyebrow. "What has table tennis got to do with Easter _at all_?"

"Everything." The hitman smirked, holding up… an Easter egg. The egg was painted black with the words **'Vongola I · X' **painted on top with gold. "Simple. Play table-tennis with this. Whoever breaks this egg, the generation he or she comes from will do two weeks' worth of paperwork for the other generation, on top of their own."

"…That simple?" Tsuna frowned. "There _has _to be a catch somewhere…"

Reborn barely batted an eyelash as Leon transformed into his handy gun. "You were saying?"

"…Was I saying something?" Tsuna shuddered.

"I thought so." Reborn smirked.

"Why did I agree to this…?" Giotto quietly groaned, gently massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Because it's Reborn." Tsuna replied. "No one says _'no' _to Reborn. Ever."

Around them, their respective Guardians were either looking skeptically at the Easter egg or glaring in nothing in particular ―_or _at _each other_. They had _not _been pleased to be randomly round up and _out _of their work (which they now had to work later to finish) to do something as simple as playing table tennis. While the 'rewards' of the 'game' were rather exciting, losing meant _more _work, which takes _more _time and that means _less _free time. That in mind, the Guardians simultaneously smirked predatorily.

"So, how do we play this?" G asked.

"Think of it as a tag battle. When the game starts, any one from that particular generation's turn may step up to attack. Everyone _has _to have a turn ―I'll keep track― before someone can have their second turn." Reborn answered. "Again, whoever breaks the egg, that generation loses."

The two generations of Vongola Guardians quietly let the rules sink in, before nodding, "Fine. Let's start."

It wasn't until Reborn threw the Easter egg before it hit Tsuna. "_Wait! _What do we use to attack?!"

Reborn smirked, "_Anything_."

The Easter egg had been thrown in a random direction which happened to be in the First Generation's side, and G, ever the observant one, pulled out his gun and shot seemingly without aiming. The bullet grazed the egg at an angle that somehow managed to direct the egg back. Tsuna barely had time to question the logic (it was probably the external forces that hated him at work anyway), seeing as the egg was coming back in their direction. Gokudera smirked and lit up a small dynamite, throwing it out. The small dynamite exploded just before the egg and sent it back to the other side. G growled, prompting a smug smirk from his successor.

G didn't give up, however. A smirk slipped onto his face as he innocently _'tapped' _Lampo on the back. The First Lightning Guardian stumbled forth with a yelp, his face smacking into the egg, sending it back to the other side. As the tenth generation was still struggling over their next move, G slyly called out, "Homerun!"

Yamamoto stepped up immediately, a look of absolute seriousness slipping onto his face. The Tenth Generation paled.

"Baseball idiot!" Gokudera gasped out. "That's―"

"―_**not a baseball!**_" Tsuna shrieked.

The brunet's words seemed to have an effect on Yamamoto as he slowed down and Koujirou led the attack. The rain flames splashed against the egg and tossed it back in the other direction, and the Tenth Generation let out a sigh in relief. "That was close, huh." Yamamoto chuckled.

As the Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto, Asari gracefully stepped forward with his long _katana _and let the Easter egg fall on the tip of the _katana_. The _katana _bent at the weight but quickly sprang up, tossing the egg over.

The First Generation smirked.

The Tenth Generation scowled.

Chrome moved forth then, gripping her trident in hand. With a determined look, she summoned a trampoline under the failing Easter egg, and the Easter egg shot up, bouncing over again. Daemon chuckled and easily tapped the Easter egg with enough force to send it back over. Mukuro smirked and he spun his trident dramatically while his right eye glowed. A lotus flower appeared within the mist that gathered and 'swallowed' up the Easter egg, only to 'puke' it back up with momentum. The two generations of illusionist stared at each other, with the two male illusionists chuckling at each other.

Strangely enough, Ryohei stepped up, despite the egg heading toward the First Generation. Seeing the challenge, Knuckle grinned and stepped forth. Almost at the same time, the two boxers drew their fists back and the other Guardians' eyes were blown wide-open. They screamed in unison, "_Don't break the egg!_"

Then. A miracle happened.

The two boxers somehow managed to miss the Easter egg and bump fist _extremely_. The Easter egg continued sailing through the air until a handcuff whacked it through the air again. Hibari growled, poking the incoming Easter egg with a tonfa.

On the First Generation's side, only Giotto was left, and the founder of Vongola smirked. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. The two Vongola Bosses had both slid into their Hyper Dying Will mode and slipped on their gloves. As the egg neared, Giotto covered a gloved hand with Dying Will flames. Tsuna did the same and―

"_Tsuna-nii_!"

―drew a hand back―

"That Easter egg―"

―punched towards the egg using their Sky flames―

"―is a _**grenade**_!"

* * *

In the Vongola mansion, a very interesting sight was occurring.

In the largest conference room of the Vongola mansion, two generations worth of Vongola Guardians were seated in two separate rows, furiously scribbling through countless stacks of papers. The occupants of each row glared at each other, though the occupants of the row with lesser papers definitely looked a tad more smug.

Since the Easter egg was actually a grenade (he secretly cursed his tutor), the two waves of Dying Will flame released by the two Vongola Boss had caused an explosion, therefore leaving the two generations in a tie. Reborn had _kindly _suggested that they both lost and will thus exchange paperwork to do. The two generations readily agreed, with the First Generation not knowing how much more paperwork the Tenth Generation had, and vice versa.

The First Generation had started cursing by the first hour.

The Tenth Generation was still relatively fine with their work.

"Decimo…" Giotto called. Tsuna arched an eyebrow inquisitively. "…You know I'll get you back for this, right?"

Tsuna smirked, "I welcome you to try, dearest Primo-chan~"

* * *

A/N: Sucky ending sucks. I had the main part thought out, and also the part about exchanging paperwork, but not how to end. My deepest apologies. Argh. I think I used up all my crack on the other side... This turned out to be more... dramatic? Nngh.. I'll make it up to you guys; I promise!

Well, _Hibari_-chan, I hope you enjoyed this~ ;)

We're skipping prompt one last time for a special that will be up tomorrow! Nextup, _DNAngel512_'s prompt: **In which Tsuna goes to Giotto... for Love?! **It's an April Fool's special, so I guarantee crack this time!

Prompts are still welcomed, but beware of the queue! ;)

Ciao Ciao~


	12. 11 ― for Love?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** More G27-ish! Plus some 6959 fanservice. Ish.

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; CRACK.

**Chapter Warning: **More crack! Also, this chapter is partly dialogue-y because of the sheer number of people present.

**PROMPT BY: **_DNAngel512 ― _10Gen goes to 1Gen for Aprils' fools: You asked for 10Gen, but I kinda twisted it into Tsuna going. Sorry about that. Please enjoy? *offers marshmallow*

* * *

**In which Tsuna goes to Giotto…**

…**for Love?!**

Giotto sometimes wished very, _very _much that his Hyper Intuition could _speak_. Because honestly, while he loved his intuition very much, having a headache pound at his head as a red-alert signal for something that he could never figure out until it ―whatever _'it'_ is― hits was really rather annoying. Still, he assumed that today's red-alert from his beloved Hyper Intuition probably had something to do with the nice pink smoke currently interrupting them in the middle of another Guardians' meeting.

_(The fact that it happened during a Guardians' meeting was a pretty big hint that something was about to happen, honestly.)_

Giotto couldn't help but feel dread creeping up to him when the smoke cleared to reveal one Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna had an abandoned-puppy look on his face, but when the smoke cleared and his eyes landed on Giotto, the brunet had brightened up and lunged at the blond, tackle-hugging him with a cheerful, "Giotto!" He had all but settled into Giotto's lap, straddling the blond, whose face was getting redder by the minute. "Guess what? I broke up with Hayato!"

"…What?" Giotto blinked.

Behind them, Giotto's Guardians' faces were turning various interesting shades.

"I broke up with Hayato!" Tsuna repeated, a bright smile on his face. At Giotto's dumbfounded look, Tsuna pouted and explained, "_Because~ _Gio said that Tsuna was cheating on him. Tsuna wasn't, but Gio wouldn't believe Tsuna, so Tsuna had to break up with Hayato."

"…_What?_"

"Gio is so mean!" Tsuna wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks unexpectedly. "After Tsuna did all that…"

Giotto's mouth fell open as he glanced at the brunet sobbing in his lap. He glanced over Tsuna's shoulders at his Guardians, who were all gesturing, somehow or another, for him to _'do something!'_ Giotto barely resisted the urge to growl. _Do something… do what?!_

"Gio… doesn't love Tsuna anymore…?" Tsuna whimpered.

"O-Of… Of course not!" Giotto squeaked out. Quickly realizing his mistake when _more _tears rolled down Tsuna's cheeks, he corrected himself, "I mean, of course I still love Tsunayoshi…"

"Yay!" Tsuna cheered as he wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck, snuggling into the blond. "I love you too, Gio~" Then, he sat back and smiled brightly at Giotto. "Kiss me?" Tsuna asked, pouting at the look of horror on Giotto's face. "…You… don't want to…? Because… you don't love me after all…?"

Giotto cringed, "I love you, of course…" Giotto said. He leaned down and pecked Tsuna on the cheeks. The brunet continued pouting at him. Giotto glanced over Tsuna's shoulder's again and glanced at his Guardians, who now sprouted various looks, ranging from smirks to grins. Giotto swallowed a sigh and pecked Tsuna on the lips. The delighted brunet gave a squeal and pressed their lips together again before bouncing off his lap.

"Bye bye, Gio~" Tsuna giggled before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

Silence ensued.

"…What… the heck just happened…?" Giotto asked, staring at his Guardians with a dazed look, a blush still prominent on his face.

"Well, your descendent suddenly decided that he was in love with you and that you are with him too?" G summarized, still chuckling at the transpired events. "Oh, and he made you kiss him. Instead of, you know, _him _kissing you?"

"Vongola Jyuudaime was acting a little odd, though." Asari remarked.

"Like he was high on something." Knuckle added.

"Or he was drunk." Lampo shrugged.

"Nufufufufu… You still did not realize?" Daemon laughed evilly.

The others all turned to glance at the illusionist. Daemon kept quiet, but continued laughing. Alaude sighed and answered, "The date."

"The… date?" G echoed in confusion. "The date's― _**Oh.**_ _Damn_, Decimo's good."

Giotto blinked and checked for the date. Then he snarled, "_Tsunayoshi…!_"

* * *

_Omake~_

_~Extra Scene_

"Pay up." Tsuna smirked, skipping merrily into the meeting room.

His Guardians glanced up from the giant screen hanging on the wall with various looks on their faces. Gokudera looked a little shocked Yamamoto was still smiling, Ryohei pumped a fist in the air, screaming, _"Extreme!"_ while Lambo pouted, Chrome smiled happily, Mukuro and Hibari both smirked. Oh, and Reborn was smirking too. Still a little disgruntled, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo all took out their wallets and pulled out a hundred each.

Tsuna smugly collected them all and split it into six portions, pouting at the resulting amount. "Only fifty?" Tsuna whined. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Told you Tsunayoshi would do it." Mukuro smirked. "Behind that benevolent face of his lies a very cunning and sly boss."

"I learned from the very best." Tsuna smirked at the illusionist and his tutor.

"At least some things went into your head." Reborn chuckled.

"Of course~" Tsuna replied in a sing-song voice. "Now then, since I completed the dare, it's my turn. Let's see…" Tsuna glanced around the meeting room, carefully watching his Guardians and his tutor. Finally, an idea came to his mind and his sight stopped on the next target. "Alright. I've decided. For the next _'April's Fool Extreme Dare or Dare'_… Mukuro, make out with Hayato. With tongue. Go."

The Dare: (by Gokudera, who still couldn't believe that his beloved Boss isn't innocent anymore) Make Giotto kiss Tsuna. (Tsuna may not initiate the kiss, otherwise it does not count.)

* * *

A/N: So, two wins for Tsuna in a row. You guys were expecting Giotto's turn, huh? *smirks evilly* Anywho~ I need to start plotting Giotto's revenge.

_DNAngel512_, I hope you, along with all my wonderful peeps, enjoyed this April Fool's special~

Next up, something more interesting. There have been a few requests for this, but I wasn't sure how to proceed until recently. Prompt by _Meganlei_, **In which Giotto goes to the Tenth Generation... and Interrupts? **

As per usual, prompts are welcomed, but beware of the queue~

Ciao Ciao for now~


	13. 12 ― and Interrupts?

**Title:** Inventions Are Meant To Be Used

**Summary:** Or, in which the time travelling machine is abused to escape to Primo's time when it gets too chaotic.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Pairing:** *takes in a deep breath* 10Gen27 (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei); Varia27 (Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Fran); G27; R27; 27?

**Warning:** Slight OoC-ness; CRACK.

**Chapter Warning: **Another dialogue-y chapter. Sorry!

**PROMPT BY: **_Meganlei ― _1Gen goes to 10Gen to interrupt a meeting with the Varia: the request was for 1Gen, 10Gen and Varia, but that was a lot of people and some might end up not speaking at all, so I had to cut down some characters. I'm sorry! Hope you still enjoyed this!

* * *

**In which Giotto goes to the Tenth Generation…**

…**and Interrupts?**

_Time travelling was a fascinating experience. _

...Or at least, that was what he would have said if he knew that was going on.

Still, it was interesting.

How many people he knew could say that they'd flown through (or was that 'fell through') a tunnel made of glowing rings in a multi-coloured rainbow space? (Well, there were a fe— more than _ten_ actu— never mind.)

He sighed, vowing revenge the next time they met —whenever that was— because _really_, it's obvious that **he **was the only culprit who could have gotten him into this —whatever _this _was.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on whose point of view), before he could even start hatching up a plan, the space ended in a bright white light which he fell into before he landed on something hard, along with a familiar '_poof_' sound, not to mention the disgustingly pink puff of smoke he was drowned in.

Slowly, his senses began to catch up with him. While his vision was still blocked by that pink smoke that has yet to clear, he could hear... _nothing_. He gasped, fearing that he had lost his hearing somehow, only to hear his own voice, not to mention that—

_"What the __**fuck**__?!"_

—shout.

He blinked.

"...Primo...?" He heard someone else call him; a familiar voice, one that he'd come to know very well in the past few months.

"Decimo?" Giotto blinked, as he finally started taking a good look at his surroundings.

It was obviously that Giotto had somehow travelled to his descendant's time and interrupted a meeting ―one that wasn't going well, judging by the frustrated look on the brunet's face. In any case, they were in what he assumed to be one of the Vongola mansion's numerous meeting rooms. The current Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was present, of course, along with some of his Guardians ―Storm, Rain and Sun in particular. (The rest were either on mission or simply refused to show up, Giotto guessed.) On the side, the (in)famous hitman of Vongola, Reborn, stood, an amused smirk on his face. The Vongola Primo nodded in greeting before turning to the other side, where the other group of the meeting sat. There were four of them, all wearing some variation of the same uniform.

"They're the Varia; Vongola's independent assassination group." Tsuna spoke up, sighing as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What… _How _did you even get here, Primo?"

"Same way as you, I suppose." Giotto shrugged, brushing off some imaginary dust on his suit vest.

"I have a proper machine!" Tsuna protested.

"Well, something must be wrong with your 'proper machine' then!" Giotto glared. Before either Vongola boss could go on, however, a growl come from the other side of the room, along with a flame shot coming from one very impatient Varia leader. Tsuna rolled his eyes and blocked the attack effortlessly. "…How rude." The Vongola Primo huffed.

"Yeah, well, he does that." Tsuna replied.

"Who's the trash?" Xanxus growled impatiently.

"This 'trash' happens to be―"

"―his boyfriend." Giotto interrupted.

The whole room fell quiet. Tsuna stared at his ancestor in shock, unsure if he should ask or simply smack him senseless. Meanwhile, the three Guardians present were feeling a little _something _welling up from within them. The hitman was more subtle, raising a hand to shift his fedora while narrowing his eyes at the founder of Vongola. On the other side, the four Varia members frowned, eyes flickering between the two Vongola bosses.

"…_**WHAT**__?!_"

Giotto pouted, "How mean. You said you were in agony over the fact that I wouldn't admit my relationship with you and when I do, you deny it! What do you want from me?!"

"_W-Wait, wa―"_

"Hey, hold on! Jyuudaime is _our _Boss and we're his Guardians! Therefore, Jyuudaime is **ours**!" Gokudera huffed.

"That's right. Sorry, even if it's you, Giotto, we won't give in without a fight!" Yamamoto added.

"_Extreme _agreement!" Ryohei roared.

"―_what the hec―"_

"Idiots." Reborn huffed from his perch against the wall. "I'm the one who made Dame-Tsuna who he is today. He's mine."

"―_not you too; I'm not―"_

"Trashes. The Varia will only follow a Vongola with a strong head. The trash is ours." Xanxus scowled.

"_VOOOOIIIII_! You stupid boss! Stop being so selfish!" Squalo screamed.

"Ushishishi… Chibi-Vongo-chan is mine. The Prince will not share." Bel grinned toothily.

"Bel-sempai… That's so mean… You really are a selfish Prince, are you?" Fran deadpanned.

"―_You guys…!" _

The Vongola Primo, Guardians, Hitman and Varia members stopped their impeding argument to turn to the Vongola Decimo. The brunet was quiet, but a deadly, dark aura surrounded him ―an aura that spoke of _pain _and possible death.

"So…" Tsuna spoke quietly. "You guys _all _think that I'm yours and want me, huh… Should I feel honored…?" He mumbled to himself as he paced around the meeting room. "Maybe… But I'm feeling… irritated… Ahh… I need to get rid of all this sudden extra energy…" Tsuna stopped. "…Easy…"

And at that moment, the Vongola Guardians greatly regretted staking claim on their Boss, even if they really wanted to.

* * *

"Tsuna… yoshi… kun…?"

The Vongola Decimo growled as he spun around on the balls of his feet as the Dying Will flame faded away on his forehead. "Oh~ There you are, Shoichi-kun~" Tsuna smiled brightly, as though he hadn't just maimed his Guardians and the Varia, not to mention miraculously defeat his tutor and ancestor. "Good timing. _Very _good timing." Shoichi couldn't help but shiver at Tsuna's… _purr_. "If you don't mind, I'll need you to fix the time machine. Preferably before I get back. Wouldn't want you to end up like them, would we~?" Tsuna giggled as he gestured to the defeated group behind him.

"U-Umm… W-Where are you g-going… T-Tsunayoshi-k-kun…?"

Tsuna glanced beside the frozen mechanic and within a moment, a familiar redhead appeared. "On a date." The brunet smirked. Tsuna ignored the various gasps and weak protests behind him as he strode over to his 'guest', kissed him right on the lips before pulling them out and down the hallway.

'_Revenge is sweet. My win again, Gio~tto~'_

* * *

A/N: Ahh~ Massive number of characters here, and all of them want Tsuna! Sorry, Giotto, looks like it's Tsuna's win again. You really need better revenge plans. Admittedly, the one you had the other time was good. Guess you (―err, I) have to buck up, huh?

Hello there, pee― EEKKK! *hides behind massive shield* I'm sorry for not updating...! I had been working on some other stuff, and... uhh... Honestly, I got stuck on this chapter. Finally got a plot bunny recently.

So, _Meganlei_, hope you enjoyed this! Sorry I had to cut down some characters!

Next time! A prompt that a number of you have asked for! By _Zenithyl_, _Tiger723_ and _Otta_: **In which Lambo goes to Lampo... to bond. **

Prompts are still welcomed as always; simply drop me a PM or include it in your review! Again, beware of the queue~

That's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
